


Intruders

by yawnekxela



Series: Zombie Apocalypse Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnekxela/pseuds/yawnekxela
Summary: The Sabaku siblings have a couple of intruders to deal with.





	Intruders

“We have company,” Temari said, peeking out of the window to see a woman and a man making their way into the building she and her brothers occupied.

Kankuro stepped next to his sister, looking out the window at the pair below. “Well, well,” he smirked. “They don’t look like they’d be hard to take down.”

“Looks can be deceiving, Kankuro,” Gaara said from the other side of the room. He was sitting on the sofa they stole from another office room, playing with a handheld game he found in a desk drawer.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kankuro waved off. He picked up his rifle, attaching a scope and a silencer to it. “I can take them out from here.” He mounted the gun and went to open the window.

“You missed your chance,” Temari sighed. “They’re inside already.”

“Some sniper,” Gaara chuckled, not even looking up.

Kankuro sucked his teeth. “Whatever. Let’s just go get rid of them.” He took the scope off of his gun and picked it up as his siblings grabbed their own guns. “They came in a delivery truck. Maybe they have a decent arsenal we can take from.” The three of them made their way down the hall to the stairwell that still functioned on their floor.

They could hear the pair of intruders at the bottom. “I bet the other staircase is how we get to the top,” the woman said. Suddenly, they were gone.

“Shit,” Kankuro hissed. “They’re gonna be up here quick.”

“Then we meet them at this door and blow their heads off when they get here,” Temari said easily.

“Shouldn’t we question them?” Gaara asked. “They might know some things.”

“He has a point,” Kankuro hummed. “We haven’t been out of this area in a while. They might be able to answer a few questions on where there are less of the dead.”

Temari scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You two and your moral compasses,” she said. “Fine. We’ll question them and then we’ll blow their heads off.”

The siblings waited there until they could hear the footsteps of the pair approaching the other side of the door. They watched the doorhandle move ever so slightly. There was a pause as if the people on the other side were second-guessing their decision. Regardless, all three of them aimed their guns at the door. Suddenly, the door opened and the pair had their own guns pointed at them but were surprised to see people standing there.

“You have some nerve just entering someone else’s hideout like that,” Temari said. “This is as far as you two go.”

“Drop your weapons,” Kankuro ordered.

“Drop yours,” the woman challenged. Kankuro blinked, not exactly expecting the backtalk.

Temari sighed, using the butt of her rifle to jab the woman hard in the stomach, causing her to double over and drop to her knees, dropping her own weapon as she fell. A glare from Temari, caused the man to drop his immediately.

“We don’t want to cause any issue,” the man said calmly, putting his hands up in surrender.

“Fuck that!” the woman on the ground grunted. “Utakata, these assholes shoved their gun in our faces, expecting us to know that this building was occupied.”

“Azumi…” he said, looking down at her to get her to calm down.

“Times have changed,” she continued, looking up at the siblings. “The society we knew is gone and the new one that exists now has some rules of common courtesy. One of them being marking your fucking safe house so people know it’s occupied. How the fuck were we supposed to know?”

Temari hit her with the rifle again to quiet her. “You should listen to your friend here,” she said. “He seems to realize the situation you two are in.”

“So what? You have guns pointed at us.” She pulled the pistol from the holster on her thigh and aimed it at Temari. Without missing a beat, Gaara and Kankuro aimed their guns at the woman who threatened their sister. Before anyone could even blink, she grabbed the second pistol on her other thigh and aimed one at each brother while her partner took one of his backup guns and aimed it at Temari. All of the movements happened so quickly it was as if it was a practiced synchronization. “We have guns pointed at you, too,” she smirked.

“It’s still three of us against two of you,” Kankuro said.

The woman looked at him with the same cold glare he was used to seeing from his sister. “Numbers mean nothing against skill,” she told him. “You have a silencer on your gun, why didn’t you shoot us before we even entered the building?”

“My guess is he missed his chance,” her partner said, keeping his aim on Temari.

“Some sniper,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Shut up!” Kankuro growled, shoving his gun into her chest, only earning a chuckle from her. “What’s so funny?”

“You, bro!”

Kankuro growled softly, the grin on her face irking him. “Someone in your position shouldn’t be laughing!”

“I just can’t take you seriously,” she smirked. She looked at Temari. “I’d rather you kill me than this clown.”

“I’m happy to oblige,” Temari said, cocking her gun.

“Wait!” Gaara stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We have to question them first,” he said softly. He looked to the intruders. “What do you mean marking our safe house?”

“For someone to know that the building is occupied,” Utakata spoke, keeping his gun aimed, “there should be something that tells them that. Whether it’s a sign or a symbol. It lets people who do not have one know if they are welcomed or not.”

“What kind of sign?” Temari asked.

“Printed, graffiti,” he shrugged. “Anything that says ‘people are here.’”

“How do you not know any of this?” Azumi asked.

“We...haven’t really been going outside,” Gaara sighed.

“Once we found this place, we set up and survived off of what was already in here,” Kankuro said. “But we’re running low on supplies now and have no idea where to go to get any.”

“Sounds like you need to commandeer a vehicle,” Azumi smirked.

“That’s a nice FedEx truck you have out there.”

“You leave my truck alone,” she said quickly.

“We live in that truck,” Utakata said. “We don’t have a home base and just drive around. But nowhere we’ve gone has been safe enough to just stay. We were hoping this building was unoccupied.” He looked the siblings up and down. “We were wrong.”

“Clearly,” Temari said.

“Would you be willing to compromise?”

“Compromise how?” Kankuro asked, not trusting either of them at all.

“We can take the lower floors of the building, you can keep the higher ones.”

“How do we know we can trust you two?” Temari asked. The air between the five of them was still so tense, despite their conversation.

“For one thing,” Azumi said, “not one of us has pulled a trigger yet.”

There was a long silence among them as the siblings took in that fact. “I suppose,” Temari hummed.

Gaara and Kankuro looked at their sister, wondering what she was contemplating. “Temari…” Gaara said.

She stood quiet for another moment before lowering her gun. “Tie them up,” she ordered her brothers. Without any hesitation, each brother took one of the intruders into their custody and tied them up with zip ties. They pulled them down the hall, following Temari into a room that they hardly used. It was another office with only a desk as the siblings took everything else from it. Azumi and Utakata were pushed to the ground against the desk. “You’ll be kept here until we think we can trust you,” she told them. Gaara and Kankuro left the room and Temari closed the door, leaving Azumi and Utakata alone.


End file.
